


Left to struggle alone

by Qiralyn_Cassette



Series: Adoption AUs [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Iroh Adopts Zuko (Avatar), Mentioned Ozai (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Protective Iroh (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Zuko (Avatar) Has Issues, Zuko (Avatar) Needs Therapy, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko (Avatar) is Bad at Feelings, Zuko (Avatar) is an Idiot, Zuko (Avatar) whump, Zuko needs A LOT of help, i think, zuko's trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiralyn_Cassette/pseuds/Qiralyn_Cassette
Summary: Iroh never returns back to the fire nation. Zuko grew up under his abusive father's reign and eventually got kicked out. He went on to be a wanted fugitive of the fire nation and had a daughter of his own. Thanks to Ozai, Zuko doesn't know how to parent... At all... Like Zuko thinks you're supposed to burn your children when they misbehave because no one has ever told him otherwise.
Relationships: Iroh & Izumi (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Izumi & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Adoption AUs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Left to struggle alone

“Stand up and fight!” Zuko screams at his daughter

“I won’t fight you.” Izumi says determined as she looks up to her father with tears in her eyes

Zuko gets a flashback of when he was in such a position and knew what he should do but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Zuko was weak and because of that, his daughter will be weak as well. He wonders how his father could have done it to him and now respects his father on a whole new level. His father must have been in so much pain doing it to him all to make him stronger.

“I’m sorry Izumi, I can’t do it! I can’t make you stronger!” Zuko breaks down “I’m a horrible father… I don’t know how my father did it… I just… I can’t do it…” He mutters mainly to himself.

“What in the spirits is wrong with you!?” Yells an elderly person in the distance. “You should be ashamed of yourself!” The elder yells at Zuko before heading towards the girl.

Izumi gets scared and backs away from the man but the man crouches down and speaks gently to her “Hello, young one. You don’t need to be scared not anymore. I’ll protect you from your father. What’s your name?” He extends his hand for her to take. Izumi looks at her father and then back at the man unsure of what to do. “You don’t have to be afraid anymore. I’ll take care of you. I promise.”

Izumi takes the man’s hand, something about the guy feels comforting and kind. “T-thank you, sir. My name’s Izumi.” she manages to stutter out.

Zuko having finally realized what’s happening “No! Izumi! Please don’t leave me!” He pleads to her and looks at the man “Please! Please don’t take her away from me! She’s the only good thing I have left!”

The old man bristles at Zuko “Your daughter deserves someone that is able to take care of her. You’re a horrible father and you don’t deserve her.” He tells Zuko sternly.

“I-I know… I’ll be better. Please just don’t take her away from me.” Zuko begs the old man.

The older man grips Izumi’s hand tighter “She deserves better.” The man says as he stares down at Zuko.

“I… I know… B-but I… I just couldn’t do it! I couldn’t burn her! I know I should… I know that’s what good fathers do but I just… I CAN’T!” Her father sobs. “Now she’ll never be strong and it’s all my fault… I don’t know how my father did it… I don’t know how he could… I’m too selfish to be a father… I know I should but I can’t…” Zuko admits and Izumi feels bad for him, he sounds so broken.

The man lets go of Izumi and approaches Zuko who’s pulled his knees to his chest “What do you mean by good fathers burn their children?” He asks. “M-my father… He was able to do it… I earned it… I deserved it… It was to teach me to be stronger… But I… No matter what he tried… I’m still weak!” Zuko sobs out, it’s heartbreaking.

The man takes pity on Zuko “I see… You don’t know how to be a good father.” he pieces together. Zuko looks down ashamed “N-no… I don’t” he admits in a quiet whisper. The man sighs “I can see you really do care about your daughter… I can’t leave her in your care but I will take you both in and teach you how to be a better parent.” Zuko looks up with hope in his eyes. “Really?” The man nods “Really.”

The man helps Zuko up and puts a comforting hand on Izumi’s shoulder. He leads them to his home “I am Lee, I own a tea shop nearby.” He says. “I am… Also Li? This is my daughter… Mushi?” Zuko says lying through his teeth not wanting to out himself and his daughter as Fire Nation and completely forgetting he shouted his daughter’s name moments ago. Lee regards him with suspicion but doesn’t say anything yet.

When they enter the closed tea shop Lee looks at Zuko “Tell me the truth. I know your name isn’t Li and your daughter’s name is Izumi. I also know you are fire nation.” He tells Zuko. Zuko goes to ask him how he knows but Lee beats him too it “You yelled out your daughter’s name and you enlarged the flames around the place when you yelled.” Zuko curses quietly

“Please don’t report me or my daughter… They’ll have us executed.” He pleads to the man. “I wasn’t planning to but I do want the truth from you.” “I...I am… Azul… Just a ex-soldier on the run from the fire nation.” Zuko says. Lee narrows his eyes at him “You’re not that good of a liar.” Lee tells him.

Lee notices something and swipes it before Zuko can grab it back. “Where did you get this?” He asks as he holds his knife. “It was given to me by my uncle. Give it back.” Zuko demands. Lee opens the knife and reads the inscription “Never give up without a fight… Made in earth kingdom.” Lee mutters and looks back at Zuko “How did your uncle get this knife?”

Zuko looks defensive but finds there is no harm since Lee already knew he was fire nation “My uncle got it from a general that surrendered once Ba Sing Se’s first wall was broken through… My uncle lost his son in that battle and I haven’t seen him since… I miss him. Everything in my family fell apart, mother disappeared and grandpa died.” Zuko admits.

What Lee says next takes him by total surprise “Zuko…” Lee whispers his eyes wide. Zuko looks shocked as well “How… How did you know?” Lee looks ashamed and tears up “I’m so sorry Zuko…” Zuko is confused “There’s nothing to be sorry about… We just met.” he says. Lee continues “I’m sorry I left you and let my brother hurt you. I knew your mother was gone and I still left you alone with Ozai…”

It clicks in Zuko’s head “Uncle Iroh?” He guesses, Uncle looks to him and nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Looks at my growing list of fanfictions that I really should complete...


End file.
